


Socks

by aquabee_13



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: Based off of askthetrashtrio on tumblr, I Don't Even Know, Its more like a friendship ship, M/M, Sliding on floors with socks on, Socks, They cant leave him alone oml, don't give dimentio sprite, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquabee_13/pseuds/aquabee_13
Summary: Dimentio has some socks, and King Boo and Antasma left for some supplies.this story has no plot. and I'm still bad at summaries.
Relationships: Antasma/Dimentio/King Boo
Kudos: 32





	Socks

"Are you sure Dimentio can hold down fort vhile ve're gone?" Antasma inquired as him and King Boo exited the rusted iron gate entrance surrounding the manor of Evershade. A light, cold breeze rustled King Boo's cloak as he glanced up at the glowing, opened window of the library, where he could spy Dimentio curled up in one of Antasma's old cloaks, (probably stolen from his room), reading a book and sipping tea. Just seeing this calmed the boo. 

"Positive, my dear bat!" King Boo exclaimed. A steep wind curled around the tall trees in front of them, causing the thin leaves to chatter loudly. Antasma pulled his cloak harder around his large frame subconsciously, "Now, let's get a move on! We still need to prepare for our poor, skittish greenie!"

Antasma nodded slowly, and noticing the lack of pure moonlight, looked up into the night time sky. Thick, dark clouds were quickly rolling in above the manor, hanging there and looking ominous, "And before it rains."

King Boo floated over to the waiting creature and looped his arm around Antasma's, the fur there raising slightly at the boo's fleeting touch, "Then let's waist no time!"

A small groundskeeper boo closed the gate behind the duo as the left in a hurry.   
\---  
As much as Dimentio loved reading for fun, he was currently finding the action boring as piles of school work. At this point in time, he had run out of his soothingly hot tea and a rouge boo had stolen Antasma's warm cloak. He really couldn't blame it. Dimentio sighed softly and hopped up off of the library's couch, placing the book he was reading down on the coffee table and picked up his empty teacup quickly. It was cold and he wanted to get to his room before he turned into a Dimentio-sicle.

He made his way down to the large, spacious kitchen and in a split second, he ran to the empty sink... Except he didn't run. He slid across the tiled floor, the smoothed, soft surface of his striped hot pink socks creating almost no friction.

Dimentio had a dawning moment. 

That... as simple as it was, was fun!

The quick rush of adrenaline as he whizzed past an unsuspecting victim, (the toaster). The uncertainty. Will you fall on your back, face, or not at all. 

He grinned. Now this was epic  
\---  
They were expecting Dimentio to be reading... Not whatever this was... King Boo was cackling, leaning against the kitchen doorway, holding his stomach as he watched Dimentio sliding from wall to wall, giggling to himself sweetly. 

"Dimentio... Did you have any Sprite today?" Antasma asked, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Hehehe, Maybe a lil!"

Antasma just sighed heavily.


End file.
